The invention relates to a supporting element for an object, the supporting element comprising a first leg member and a second leg member, wherein the first leg member is axially movable relative to the second leg member for axially extending the support member.
The invention also relates to an apparatus comprising a frame having at least two legs, each leg comprising a supporting element of the aforementioned kind.